Candy is Sweet, Chocolate is Brown
by daruma-sama
Summary: Zexion and Roxas decide to play a prank on their boyfriends, Demyx and Axel. Rated T for shonnen-ai. Roxas/Axel Demyx/Zexion


**A/N: **I don't own Kingdom Heart or the characters. So I was taking a random survey I found and came up with a great idea...at least I think it's a great idea. Anyways, don't get discouraged when you get to the sad part. It will be funny at the end I promise you. To tell you the truth my friends actually did something like this. Hahaha I hope you like it. ~Enjoy

* * *

**Candy is Sweet, Chocolate is brown**

**We Planned a prank, to Make you a Clown**

Spring break was just around the corner with the shadow of April Fools following in tow. To keep peace at the school, spring break was always scheduled the week containing April 1st. The students, of course, used it as a chance to attempt to organize the ultimate prank of the year. Most of the time the students had days to plot and sketch pranks in the hope of being known as the prankster king. Included in this group of fools were no other than Demyx and Axel, the champion prankster team. Every year since kindergarten these two masterminds claimed the title because no one was ever cunning enough to out prank them. Until now…

**

* * *

**

March 26th, 2010, the last day before the spring break fever consumed the teenage population of Twilight Town High School. Suspenseful, unblinking eyes watched the clock count the seconds down. Lips all moved to the rhythm automatically mouthing the lyrics. _Five, four, three, two, one!_ A loud cheer erupted from the center of the school as nimble black feet and swinging skirts blotted out the linoleum tiles to the song called Spring Break Bells.

Somehow in the middle of spring fever madness, Demyx and Axel were able to find their boyfriends, Zexion and Roxas. Hand in hand the two couples paraded out the doors with thoughts of picnics under the cherry trees, moonlit walks on the beach and the devising of the ultimate prank. There was nothing better to help focus one's thoughts then a nice big shake from Strife Shakes Parlor. The family owned shake parlor had the best shakes in town, and having an in with family only made it that much more appetizing so that's where the four headed.

Towards the back of the parlor was a small reserved table with four chairs around it and four shakes already made on top. There was one strawberry, one chocolate and two vanillas, just as Roxas ordered during the last minute of 6th period. He had texted his older brother, Cloud, to have them ready when the group arrived. Normally he wouldn't ask such a favor from his brother, but today was a day to celebrate…sort of.

The group took their seats, each grabbing a shake to quench their thirst from the ripe spring heat. Unlike the normal chatting group of four, silence cast a dark shadow over the table. Zexion and Roxas gave each other a glance then nodded before looking up at their partners. Axel and Demyx felt a cold sting of something devastatingly wrong about to happen.

Roxas cleared his throat, "Axel," he said softly looking deep into the bright green eyes he once loved. "I'm breaking up with you."

Before Axel could reply Zexion continued, "I'm breaking up with you as well Demyx." The blue eyes of Demyx and Zexion met as the dirty blonde haired teen started to sniffle. Everyone knew that Demyx was a drama queen and now the waterworks were about to start.

"Why Zexi?" Demyx pleaded trying to grab his boyfriend's hand, but was bitterly rejected. "Don't tell me there is someone else! Don't say it Zexi! Just tell me it's just a little bump in the road! Please tell me that." His watery blue eyes looked into icy blue eyes of his partner that held nothing but the horrible truth.

"No Demyx," Zexion stated in a monotone voice, "It's over for good this time." He closed his eyes and grabbed his vanilla shake and backpack, leaving his weeping ex-boyfriend behind. Not liking the burn from judging eyes looking at him, Demyx grabbed his backpack and disappeared out the door not even wanting his chocolate shake anymore. His chocolate shake left there alone just like what Zexion did to him.

A brief silence filled the room as all, but two pairs of eyes, were looking at the door. However, with the distraction of Demyx gone everything went back to normal except the two teens still staring at each other in silence. Axel's gaze never left Roxas' face trying to find the hidden smile to make this all just blow over as an early April Fools' joke, but he found none.

"Why?" Axel whispered suddenly losing his voice. There was no explanation for the sudden break up between either of the couples and certainly not the one still left sitting at the table. They had all been so happy only a few minutes ago when they were walking to Strife Shakes Parlor. The whole week had been absolutely fine with no hint of falling out like this. He wondered what had suddenly changed between them as he looked up to the sound of Roxas' voice.

"I don't love you anymore," Roxas replied as he stood up looking away to try and escape the green eyes staring at him. He held his vanilla shake in his hand playing with the straw letting the news sink in. The blonde had hoped that Axel would just agree and leave, but he was wrong.

"But…" Axel started simply to be cut off by Roxas.

"There is no buts Axel," Roxas exclaimed, "It's over. Goodbye Axel." The blonde turned away from the red haired teen and without another word left the parlor as well. Axel's pair of green eyes was the only one to follow the blonde as he left. Axel sat there alone and rejected with nothing more than his strawberry shake.

**

* * *

**

The days rolled by drawing closer and closer to April Fools, but neither prankster kings were in the mood to devise a great and brilliant plan. They had both just lost the person they cared most about to some cruel twisted plan of fate. Nothing mattered to them anymore, not even reclaiming the title that was rightfully theirs. The days were so blurred together for Demyx and Axel that they didn't even realize that April 1st was finally here.

**

* * *

**

Axel had lost track of the days, but his mother told him that morning it was March 31st, a day before April Fools. Unknown to him, it was already April 1st. His younger sister, Kairi, pestered him as he was eating breakfast to go to Strife Shakes Parlor with Demyx to plan their great prank. She informed him that she looked forward to it every year because she believed her brother and his friend were prankster geniuses. Not wanting to see his sister's sad face any longer he gave Demyx a call to make plans for meeting at Strife Shakes Parlor, ground zero. The phone rang three times before Demyx answered.

"Oh Axel," Demyx sniffed, "Why did Zexi leave me? Do you think it's because he loves someone else? Who do you think it could be?"

"Demyx," Axel growled, "Shut the fuck up before I drag your sorry mullet ass through the phone to beat you silly with your sitar." He could hear the soft sounds of Demyx blowing his nose on the other end.

"Okay," Demyx whined, "Are you calling to go to Strife Shakes Parlor?"

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" Axel asked a bit baffled. Demyx was never one to be smart yet alone being able to read minds. There had to be another factor in play that Axel wasn't thinking about.

"Oh…" Demyx sighed, "Namine wouldn't leave me alone until I go with you to Strife Shakes Parlor. She said she was really excited about our prank." It figured that their two little sisters would be behind this master plan. Axel didn't know where the two little girls got it from, but they were almost as conniving as he and Demyx were…which was a bit unsettling.

"Okay Demyx," Axel sighed, "I'll meet you there in an hour. We'll sit at the usual…." He trailed off wondering if they would have a usual spot after the break up. It didn't seem likely due to the fact that Roxas' family owned the business and made sure that their table was always available for them. "I'll meet you there Demyx. One hour means at 21:30. You got that memorized?"

"Yes Axel," Demyx whimpered before hanging up the phone. Axel had one hour to take a shower, get ready and walk to Strife Shake Parlor. That was plenty of time for him, but he knew that the stupid mullet teen would take much longer which is why he picked an hour from now to meet up with him. Not wanting to go back to ground zero he let out a frustrated sigh as he went to the shower to get ready hoping the steam would clear his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Axel sat down at a table the farthest away from the heart of ground zero, the break-up bomb that happened a few days earlier. Instead of ordering his usual strawberry shake he got a sea-salt flavored one because it was Roxas' favorite. He thought back to the day Roxas called it all off and realized the blonde had ordered a vanilla shake over his usual sea salt. Holding up his blue shake to stare at it, he wondered if that had been the sign to warn him things were going to turn for the worst. In the middle of his epiphany Demyx pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"I don't want to do anything," Demyx complained putting his head on the table as the rest of his body went looking like a limp noodle. "Zexi doesn't love me anymore. There is nothing left for me in this world." Axel sighed and listened to Demyx mutter away about he had reached his mid-life crisis before he was even out of high school. It wasn't until Demyx was at the part where he was talking about all the different ways he could kill himself when Roxas and Zexion walked in. Axel felt a sudden pain in his chest, about ready to go talk to Roxas when his eyes focused on something that made his heart stop altogether. Zexion and Roxas were holding hands with big smiles on their faces as if nothing else mattered as long as they had each other.

Axel gave Demyx a kick to snap him out of his monologue and look at the horrific scene unfolding before their very eyes. Before Axel could move Demyx was already darting over to their two ex-boyfriends crying and begging Zexion to forgive him. Zexion just rolled his eyes as he tried to get the sobbing mullet teen detached from his legs.

Axel's eyes met the beautiful blue eyes of his lover not knowing what to say. He could see a mischievous glimmer in them as the blonde turned his head in Zexion's direction to kiss him. Demyx watched in silent horror as Zexion did the same and right before their lips touched they fell into a fit of laughter.

"April Fools!" They shouted as they continued to laugh. Axel and Demyx just looked at them with the most confused expressions on their faces. Roxas smiled as he let go of Zexion's hand so he could stand in front of Axel.

"You didn't really think that I would break up with the person I loved most to date Zexion did you?" Roxas laughed giving Axel a slight nudge. "We broke up with you a week before April Fools knowing the two of you wouldn't keep track of time. Then from there all we had to do was get your families to play along and make you think it was the 31st. That and force you to come to the most populated area in town. Then all we had to do was walk in hand in hand and let the rest go from there." Axel chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief. The two least likely people to pull a prank had just out pranked the reigning kings.

In the background they could hear Demyx's screams of joy, but it soon faded to silence for Axel and Roxas. Roxas smiled as he grabbed Axel's shirt to pull him down into a kiss. The kiss was short since Roxas pulled away and leaned into Axel's ear and whispered, "Candy is sweet, Chocolate is Brown. We planned a prank, to make you a clown."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so yes it was a mean prank, but it was funny too. I hope you like my little one-shot!


End file.
